A Death to be Remembered
by Sango the kick ass demon slayer
Summary: This story is in Sango's pov she is telling the story of her friends death. But soon she meets people exactly like them. it is better than it sounds pease R&R Pairings InuxKag SanxMir


**This is a sad story in Sango's pov she is telling the death of her friends.**

**But When she meets people exactly like her friends will she find out they never really died or if it was just a dream.**

A Death to be Rembered

It has been five months since the death of Kagome,Miroku,Shippo and Inuyasha. It was sad how it happened damn Naraku he killed them all of them. I remember how we were ready for the battle every one was nervous Miroku promised me when it was over we would wed and Inuyasha and Kagome both told me secretly they would emit there love. I was happy that every one would be able to move on from the horrible memories Naraku has caused us all. Miroku was no longer was bothered of his father death, Inuyasha finally moved on with his trobles with Kikyo, and I finally gave up on mourning Kohaku's death. Kagome never really was caused troble by Naraku until a month before the battle with him he found out how to get thru the well and slaughtered Kagome's familey she was heart broken she would refuse to go back because of the memories of her family there.

Now this is when we were in the battle.We had told Shippo to run he did but shortly after we heard him scream we didn't know what to think. Then Naraku broke Miroku's prayer beads and then the Kazzana was opened Miroku ran off from the fear of killing his friends. He was then paralized by Naraku he stood there screaming I wanted to run after him. Then it happened I heard Kagome scream I looked away from Miroku to see Naraku peirceing his tentecale thru Kagome. By that time Inuyasha had had enough he turned full demon and started hitting Naraku. Naraku then knocked Inuyasha into a tree by then he had gashes all over his body I began helping with fighting Naraku but stopped when I heard Kagome yell "Die Naraku" Kagome shot her arrow and demolished him she had no energy left she colapsed on Inuyahsa who was breathing heavily. As I ran towards them I heard Naraku's voice I did not here what he said all I heard was Miroku and Kagome screaming everything went black.

When I woke up I was in a hut with Kaede. I asked if every one was alright and where they were. Kaede sadly answered "I belive they died child Kagome,Inuyasha,Shippo,and Miroku were nowhere to be found". I could feel my eyes starting to water I did not want to cry. I had to be strong who knows they could of got away safely but I believe Miroku did die I think he got sucked into his kazzana. Sometimes I wish I could wake up and this all would have just been a nightmare.

I have now been going around and slaying demons at villages. I would dream that I would find them at some village looking for me but I knew that wouldn't happen, until then I would just returned to my village. When I arrived the villagers said a priestess, a hanyou,a kitsune, and a monk just came by thay said they left a music box for me. I took the box and went into a medow to listen, I opened the box and a song started to play it went like this:

Four scene of love and laughter

I'll be alright being alone

Four scene of love and laughter

I'll be alright being alone

Four scene of love and laughter

I'll be alright being alone

Four scene of love and laughter

I'll will be OK

Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita

Kioku fukaku tesaguru de ami kage o motomete wa

I can taste the sweetness of the past

Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo

I'll be alright me o tsureba soko ni

Kawaranai ai o I belive

Haru no hikari atsu metara hana sakasete

Natsu wa tsuku ukabu umi de mitsumete

Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de

Atatamete hoshii

Four seasons with your love mou ichido

Negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tade wa iroaseru

Can you feel me underneath the skin?

Anna ni kasaneta omoi dara

We'll be alright shinjite ireba sou

Donna touku demo stay with me

Haru no hanareru no youru ni mukare ni kite

Natsu no sunaham ni message nokoshite

Aki mo ame fuyu no namida kazarame ai de

Atatamete hoshii

Four seasons with your love yume no naka

Megareru toki o kokoro ni ari no mama ni

Futari ni hibi wa sugu omoide

Ai mo yume mo wasure mono itsu no hide mo

Atatamete hoshii

Four seasons with your love mune no oku

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, I'll be alright

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, stay with me

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, I'll be alright

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, stay with me

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, I'll be alright

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, stay with me

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, I'll be alright

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, stay with me

I remembered Kagome said it was a song from her era by someone named Namie Amuro. I had to be Kagome,Inuyasha,Shippo and Miroku who left this here and this era does not have a music box I had to find them I had to.

**In chapter 2 the story will be in normal pov. **

**Please review!**


End file.
